Reason's To Wake at 3am
by tstul006
Summary: Tosh and Owen discuss good reasons to wake at 3 am. Tosh/Owen paring. Rating for sex


AN: I just felt like Tosh needed her night with Owen so here it is. This is just a one-shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood

Rating: R

Warnings: Sex F/M Tosh/Owen

Tosh's POV

I was tired. Jack had called me in at three am to deal with the rift manipulator, which was in his words 'making an intriguing sound.' So I pulled myself out of bed and headed into the hub. Only to get there and find that the sound was Owen's IPod, which he had dropped.

"Music was an 'intriguing' sound!" I yelled at Jack.

"Sorry," he said not sounding sorry at all.

I didn't see the point in going back home, so I began to work on some tech we had found recently.

Owen came in at nine.

"Found your IPod," I said cheerfully. I had gone over there with the plan to be angry with him, but his eyes did me in and I melted.

"Thanks Tosh, I've been looking for that," he said taking the device from my hands. His fingers brushed mine and I wondered what it would feel like to have those fingers touch me in other areas.

I blushed. "It was no problem, really."

"What! I get yelled at for nearly thirty minutes for getting you out of bed and all he gets is 'It was no problem really.' That doesn't seem fair." Jack exclaimed.

I turned to look wide eyed at him. I hadn't noticed he was there.

"Well, you…" I didn't know what else to say. I felt like I had been caught with my hand in the cookie jar. "I have work to do," I said quickly walking back to my computer.

TW-TW-TW

For some reason I felt Owen's eyes on me the whole day, but every time I turned to look at him he was looking elsewhere.

"Alright gang, think we can call it a day, don't you?" Jack said. Everyone agreed with that.

I felt Owen's eyes on me again, but this time when I turned to look he was staring straight at me. I smiled then nervously began to pack up my bag.

"Want to go to the pub?" Owen asked. I looked up, how had he gotten so close, so fast?

"Sure," I said gently, putting my hair behind my ear and removing my glasses to put in my bag.

He smiled in a way that made me melt.

The pub was quiet. Owen and I sat in a corner booth complaining about Torchwood and laughing together. If someone from the outside looked in they might believe we were a couple.

"I mean, if I am going to be woken up at three am, I want it to be because the world is ending. Not because our fearless leader is scared of a sound." I explained.

He grinned. "If I get woke up at three am, I want it to because I am about to have sex." He teased.

I blushed and tried not to think about how much I wanted to wake him at three am for that exact purpose.

"Does that happen often," I smiled at him.

"Nope," he said shaking his head like it was a shame.

TW-TW-TW

I was unsure what had possessed me to do this. I was standing outside Owen's flat at 2:45 in the morning. I was insane. I took a breath and decided to just go for it.

I quickly unlocked his door, it had been easy. I walked quietly to his bedroom. He lay naked on top of the covers. I had seen him naked before, it's a hazard of the job, but this was different. I looked at my watch. 2:50. I wondered if I should wait until exactly 3 am before I woke him for sex.

I took my bag off my shoulder and sat it down quietly. I then slowly took off my clothes. I checked my watch again when I was completely naked. 2:57. I could do this, I could. Besides, if it didn't go to plan, I had retcon in my bag.

I slipped carefully onto the bed. I was shaking a bit but I wasn't going to let that get to me.

Owen shifted slightly in the bed. I bit my lip and watched as he turned his head and looked at me.

"Tosh," he said sounding confused. He took me in, his eyes moving over my naked form. I was happy for the dim lighting. That way he wouldn't see the flaws my body had.

He reached out a hand and cupped my chin. "Are you sure?" he whispered. I just nodded.

He got up off the bed. "Okay, give me a second." he said and he headed to the bathroom.

I was surprised at how easily he had agreed. If I had known that was all it would take I would have gotten naked a lot sooner. I positioned myself into the middle of the bed trying to get in the sexiest pose possible.

He walked back into the room and grinned at me. "It's always the quiet ones," he teased. I blushed.

Owen got up onto the bed and hovered over my body. I felt his erection on my stomach. His mouth was only an inch away from mine. I wanted to kiss him so bad. He must have wanted it to because he quickly closed the space and kissed me gently he pulled back slightly then kissed me again. This time with more passion. I moaned into it and felt his hand start to travel down my face, he caressed my neck then went to one of my breasts. He gently squeezed it. It fit perfectly in his hand.

Owen broke the kiss then began to trail kisses down my neck and then latched on to my breast. He sucked it gently running his tongue around my sensitive nipple. He released it then moved my other boob.

I moaned and ached up into him. His hand traveled down until he found my private area, those same fingers that had brushed mine yesterday were now where I wanted them to be. He massaged my sweet spot expertly.

I knew I wouldn't last long, I had wanted this forever. My breathing was increasing. He unlatched from my breast and looked up at me. "I've wanted you for so long," he breathed. He dipped a finger inside me.

"Oh, god Owen…" I growled. He didn't let up on the motion of his fingers, keeping up a quick and steady pace. I arched back as my orgasm hit me. Crying out his name until my body stopped convulsing.

He hovered back over my whole body and then pushed into me. We moaned together.

He set a slow pace moving gently in and out of me. I realized that this was sex. He was making love to me. My second orgasm hit me when I realized this. He captured my lips demanding entrance immediately. I gave it to him.

His movements became erratic and I knew he was close. He broke the kiss and growled out his release against my cheek.

Owen held me close as we both came down from our highs.

"That was defiantly a good reason to wake up at three am," he teased as he lay down beside me and pulled me close to him.

"Yes it was," I whispered back.


End file.
